


Ruina

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda żegna się z domem Blacków na zawsze.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 19 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruina

Gdy Harry zapytał ją, czy chciałaby zamieszkać na Grimmauld Place, jej odpowiedź była niemal automatyczna. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, w końcu ten dom kojarzył się prawie wyłącznie z bólem i odrzuceniem. Nie mogła jednak odmówić sobie ostatniej wizyty.

Będąc tam, spakowała ostatnie pamiątki niezbyt wielu dobrych wspomnień związanych ze swoim dzieciństwem — kilka zdjęć, starą lalkę i dziecięcy kocyk. Wychodząc, rozejrzała się raz jeszcze, patrząc na odchodzący od ściany tynk i połamane kafle. Nawet obraz ciotki milczał.

Dom był ruiną, taką samą, jak jej rodzina. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego Narcyza postanowiła go kupić. Dla niej był to po prostu zamknięty rozdział.


End file.
